villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nick Quinzel
Nicholas "Nick" Quinzel, mostly known as Nick Quinzel is a recurring antagonist of the Harley Quinn ''2019 animated series. He is Harley Quinn's deadbeat father who is a greedy gambler and con artist. He is also the husband of Sharon Quinzel. He is voiced by Charlie Adler, who also played the Red Guy in ''Cow & Chicken, Gazeem in Disney's Aladdin, Snively in the Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM TV show, Ed Bighead in Rocko's Modern Life, Panza in the 1996 animated film version of The Prince and the Pauper, Hamilton in Disney's Tarzan, Buck Huckster in Danger Rangers, I.R. Baboon in I Am Weasel, and Starscream in the Transformers film series. History Nicholas Quinzel married Sharon at an unknown age. He fathered Harley Quinn and a boy named Barry. He was a gambler who constantly got into trouble with the mob and got beaten up for money. At some point, he forced his daughter to deliberately fail at the Olympics so he could win a bet he made and gain enough cash to pay off his debts. This caused his daughter to hate him. At an unknown point in time, he was arrested for nearly killing an Irishman due to his racism. His son Barry also died. He was later released and got back with Sharon, though Harley would not learn this for years. He became a pariah for the fact that his daughter was a supervillain. Because of this, he decided to hire assassins to kill Harley so he could collect the bounty that was put out for her and use it to pay off his debts. Personality Nicholas is a selfish, greedy gambler who cares more about money than his family's dreams (especially Harley Quinn). He was willing to kill his own daughter to collect the bounty for her as well as tricking Harley to dispose all his mob debtors. He is also shown to be racist and sexist, as he hates Irishmen to the point of attacking and nearly killing them and believes there will never be a female president. Furthermore, he felt no remorse for any of his actions. He also didn't seem to care much for his parents or in laws, as he only showed shock rather than sadness at the murders of Harley's grandparents and quickly got over them. He is also a coward, as he begged his daughter not to kill him while stating that family don't kill each other despite the fact that he just tried to kill her. He also seems to be quite unintelligent, as when Harley's grandparents were killed in front of them by being shot through the head and torso respectively, he thought they were just brought on by their brain cancer and blood pressure instead of them being shot. Trivia *Nick is probably the reason why Harley Quinn has a mental illness and is the way she is. Navigation Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Gamblers Category:Batman Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Egotist Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:DC Villains Category:Liars Category:Con Artists Category:Cowards Category:Greedy Category:Parents Category:Traitor Category:Misogynists Category:Homicidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Dimwits